


June 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Enjoy your final moments alive,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered while he scowled by a Metropolis villain responsible for hurting his daughter.





	June 4, 2002

I never created DC.

''Enjoy your final moments alive,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered while he scowled by a Metropolis villain responsible for hurting his daughter moments ago.

THE END


End file.
